


Purple and Black

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of standalones on the possibilities of Tex and North</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispers into the dark.

He snorts, quietly.

"Another one?"

She bumps her knuckles against his ribs, chastising, more the idea of a punch than any actual violence.

"I’m serious, North."

"And I am too," he says, squeezing with the arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. There’s not much closer to go, like this, wrapped around each other. "Honestly, at this point? I’m just impressed you still think you’ve got anything in that head capable of scaring me."

She rolls over, pinning his arms over his head, looms into his space.

"I can still scare you," she growls.

He looks up at her, expression calm.

"Yes, you can," he say, mildly. "In all the best ways. But I meant scare me off.”

Her tight grip on his wrists relaxes into a loose hold. She lets her head fall onto his chest.

"I suppose the Ai thing and the copy of a dead woman thing were kind of big revelations," she says.

He rumbles a laugh against her ear. When he tugs his wrist free she lets it go, lets him wrap a warm palm against the back of her neck.

"So, yeah, Tex," he says. "Tell me anything."

She takes a deep breath. Starts to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anybody in here?" Wash asks, walking through one of the artillery closets. "Have you seen the— Oh."

At first, he’s not entirely sure who it is, but then again that’s clearly a lie because North’s silhouette is unmistakable, there is just too few people walking around the ship that are that tall and broad, and the person seated in the chair has hair, so it’s not Maine. So that’s North.

The other person, that takes him a bit longer. To be fair, he’s never seen her out of armor before.

And it is a woman. A woman in black sweatpants and a tight black tee, a woman with blond hair tied back severely in a ponytail, a woman straddling North, with her hands buried in his hair. The best verb Wash can find to describe what they’re doing is “attacking” each other with their lips.

But it looks like a nice attack, or at least they seem like they’re enjoying it. Um. Yes.

Wow, look at them go.

He’s just going to try and back out as quietly as he can, but before he can the woman on North’s lap pulls her lips away from his, chuckling darkly when he groans a protest and tries to follow her mouth, hands tightening over her hips (her ass, his hands are on her ass, Wash isn’t looking at that, no he isn’t) to pull her closer. Wash sees one of her hands tighten in North’s hair, sees it pull his head to one side so she can slide her lips, and what looks like her teeth, down North’s neck. North moans appreciatively and arches up against her, tilting his head to give her better access (but she still keeps a tight grip on his hair, Wash can see—)

That’s when she speaks.

"We’re not waiting this long again," she purrs. "Don’t fucking care about ‘taking precautions’ or—"

Wash never gets to find out what’s on the other side of that “or,” because two things happen at the same time.

1\. He knows that voice. Hasn’t heard it terribly often, but he knows it, knows who it belongs to.

2\. Tex sees him.

"Looks like we got an audience," Tex says, in the same purring, growly tone.

North’s eyes snap open, hand reflexively going for where his sniper rifle would usually be hanging and fuck, Wash is going to _die_ —

"I’lljustbegoingnowIwon’ttellanyonegoodbye,"

“Wash,” North growls warningly, but Wash is already scrambling for the door, because on a list of people he doesn’t want to come up against when they’re scary angry, both Tex and North are near the top. Or at the top. One of the two. Oh god, he’s going to die. He can hear Tex laughing, quietly, and it’s going to be the last thing he ever hears, _oh god_.

The door slams shut behind him, and he is very thankful for that.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a universe in which Tex loves North. This is a universe in which North loves her back.

This one’s unique.

North finds them by accident, in the hallway outside of the shuttle bay, striding, moving fast. But he has longer legs, and he easily catches up.

"Tex, York," he says. "Did you hear? About the AI—"

"Oh, we heard," York says. He casts a nervous glance at Tex, eyes North with badly-contained mistrust. North frowns. Takes in the set of Tex’s shoulders, the tension, more than normal, coiled in her.

"Tex?" he asks.

"We’re leaving," Tex says.

"Just announce it," York gripes. "Or are we taking everybody? At least we know we can all fit in a Peli—"

"Now?" North yelps. "This wasn’t in the plan."

"The plan’s falling to shit," Tex snaps. "York, can you get the bay doors open?"

"The inside ones or the outside-space ones?" York asks. "Also, what plan?"

"Both," Tex says. She ignores his second question. "Get to it."

York grumbles, but starts feeling around the side of the doors for a panel. Makes a noise of victory when he gets it open, starts messing with wires. The door opens easily, and the hurry into the bay, unseen. York proceeds to the controls, starts messing with something holographic, fingers working.

Tex turns to North.

"Come with us,” Tex says. “We’re getting out.”

"What happened to the—"

"You heard the latest directive," Tex interrupts. "I’m up first for removal. I can’t let him get a hold of Omega, there’s no telling what he’d do with him. Let alone what—-"

Her words stutter to a stop, her eyes sliding to York. North raises his eyebrows. Looks like she hasn’t told York everything yet. It doesn’t matter. North knows what the end of that sentence would have been. _Let alone what he’ll do with me._

"Are you coming, North?" Tex demands.

She already knows. He can tell by the way she’s cocking a hip at him, hands planted, aggressive, on her hips.

"I can’t," he says. "Not yet."

She knows why. They both know why. Because South is angry, South isn’t willing to listen yet. South is going to get herself killed.

"Someone has to look after the rest of them," North says.

She nods jerkily, an acceptance. She doesn’t have to like it.

"North," she says. "I—"

"Tex, we gotta go," York interrupts, hands deep in the lights of the Mother of Invention’s alarm system. "I can’t keep ‘em dark much longer."

"I’m coming back," she says. "I’m coming back and burning this place to the ground."

"I know. I know you will," North says. "I’ll be ready."

She isn’t Alison, she isn’t but in this moment standing across from him, one leaving, one staying, she’s feeling deja vu. She’s looking from the wrong end. She’s not sure which end the right one is, but she’s on the wrong end.

She isn’t Alison. He isn’t Leonard. She knows, knows somehow without really knowing how Leonard looked, begging her to stay, one more minute, please, one more minute, not trusting her to come back. The image flickers in front of her eyes, black hair superimposing itself over blonde, unnatural bottle-green over blue and she can’t do this again not again she’s not _her_ —

And then North smiles, a tiny quirk of his lips, a private smile, and the image shifts, not matching up any more. North’s eyes are open and honest, and trust her. He nods.

He starts to turn away and the image shatters, (he isn’t him) and Tex lunges.

He catches her easily. Agent Texas is known for not taking her helmet off lightly, if ever at all, but she shoves her fingers under her chin, against the seals and under the lip and rips it off. It falls to the ground with a clatter.

"Uh…." York adds, helpfully, taking his eyes off the display.

Tex isn’t listening, because her mouth is on North’s, his mouth is on hers and she has always been a person capable of great and terrible focus. She kisses him like she wants to crawl inside his skin, like she’s stamping a permanent reminder of her presence, like she isn’t afraid. He kisses her back, like this isn’t goodbye, like it is, like they’re all alone in private instead of standing in the middle of the shuttle bay, like nothing else exists except making sure they get to have this moment before…

Just…before.

In a minute they’ll separate, in a minute she’ll tell him she’s coming back. He’ll hear the unsaid "for you" untacked at the end, he won’t say I love you back, but she’ll hear it anyway. She’ll let him go and he will let her go. She’ll escape the Mother of Invention in a Pelican and he won’t watch her leave. She isn’t Alison. He isn’t Leonard.

This is a universe in which North loves Tex and she loves him back. This one’s unique.

Because in this universe, that wasn’t their last kiss.


End file.
